Baúl de historias
by eclipse total
Summary: "Después de haberse conocido, aún quedan muchas cosas que contar..." Cap 2.- Viñetas Ale/Court, Jus/Court, Geff/Gwen
1. Drabbles

Hola! Eclipse regresa con otra idea salida de su loca mente. Si han leído "Situaciones DxC" o "Tierno amor TxG", bueno... esto es parecido. Un "fic largo" que en realidad será compuesto por varios one-shots, viñetas (Yo les digo así a los capitulos con extenciones de 500 a 1000 palabras, Honestamente no sé si estoy en lo correcto U^^) y drabbles (One-shots menores de 500 palabras) sobre este fandom.

Ya que cada historia será independiente una de la otra, no es necesario que hallan leído un capitulo si en el siguiente sale alguna pareja que les guste :)

Escribire sobres:** Parejas Cannon** (Ya saben que me encantan xD) exceptuando el DxC y el TxG ¿Por qué? Sucede que, ya que esto es igual a "Situaciones DxC" y "Tierno amor TxG", no le veo el chiste, ya que para cada pareja tengo sus respectivos "fics largo". También sobre **parejas Crack** (Fannon) y para los que se preguntan... ¡Sí! Esto incluye tanto parejas heterosexuales como homosexuales (Aclarando: Cada que estas parejas salgan lo escribiré en advertencias, pues sé perfectamente que no a todos les gustan). También puedo llegar a incluír algunos **Centrics** o sobre **relaciones fraternales** (Hermandad o amistad, no todo tiene que ver sobre parejas)

Los primero que subiré, ¿Recuerdan una encuesta de mi perfíl? Sobre parejas para escribir drabbles. Escribí los que quedaron en primeros lugares (que fueron poquitos, como 5 parejas) y tome algunas otras que le seguían (de estas no todas) y a la hora de escribir terminé obteniendo drabbles y viñetas. Si quitamos el DxC y el TxG Entonces nos quedamos con 5 drabbles y 3 viñetas (No pude evitar largarme en extención U^^) Entonces, por hoy, aquí les dejo los drabbles, y a la proxima traeré las viñetas... **¡Así comenzamos a llenar el "Baúl de las historias" :)!**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo pude enamorarme de él? (Alejandro x Heather)<strong>

- ¡Aaahh! – gritó cuando desprevenidamente alguien sujeta su brazo y la acorrala contra la pared.

La joven, de cabello negro, largo y de rasgos asiáticos cerró los ojos temiendo lo peor y tensándose al sentir que el agarre se hacía más fuerte.

- Tranquilízate – me susurra una voz a su oído. Una voz ronca y seductora, pero no por eso desconocida.

- ¡Alejandro! ¡¿Sabes el susto que me diste? – le gritó alterada al moreno que la sometía.

- Lo puedo deducir gracias a tu grito de terror – contestó hipócrita.

- ¡Suéltame! –pidió la chica firmemente.

- No lo haré –dijo él – he perdido muchas cosas con este reality show, entre ellas está una gran parte de mi popularidad y un millón de dólares.

- ¡Te recuerdo que yo tampoco lo tengo!

- Lo sé… eres una tonta Heather.

- ¿disculpa? ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez!

- ¿Si no lo hago que pa…? – no terminó de preguntar ya que Heather le dio una patada en la entre pierna. Esto obligó a Alejandro a soltar a Heather para doblarse del dolor.

- Eso pasa – comentó la chica de cabello negro tratando de retirarse.

- ¡Un momento! – pidió Alejandro aún en el suelo.

- ¡¿Qué quieres? – Cuando Heather se dio cuenta Alejandro ya se levantaba, dolorosamente, y se acercaba a ella de una forma menos amenazadora que al principio.

- Cómo te dije antes… con este reality perdí mucho… ¡No pienso perder lo único que pude haber ganado!

- Ja – espetó burlona - ¿Se puede saber a qué te…? – algo le impidió seguir hablando. La presión de los labios ajenos sobre los suyos propios

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? – preguntó inmediatamente Alejandro – A ti te conviene ya que mucha gente te odia y salir conmigo te daría popularidad, ya sabes, si es que hacemos cuarta temporada.

Heather lo pensó un rato, Alejandro tenía razón en eso… sabía que eso era una estrategia bastante baja para obligarla a salir con él, pero después de todo tenía razón.

- Esta bien, saldré contigo solo para ganar popularidad – enfatizó lo último.

- Esta bien, nos vemos esta noche ¿Bien? – preguntó pero sin esperar respuesta se alejó del lugar. No iba a dejar que ella lo rechazaba, después de todo Heather era la primera en enamorarlo de verdad. Solo necesitaba una oportunidad para convencerla, después de todo ¿Cómo podía alguien no enamorarse de él?

Pero lo que Alejandro no sabía, era que Heather también se preguntaba algo en esos precisos momentos _¿Cómo pude llegar a enamorarme de alguien como él?_

**440 palabras.**

**Cambiar (Geff x Bridgette)**

_Creo que es cierto cuando las personas me dicen que he cambiado…_

- ¡Ya traje la comida linda! – le dijo Geff a su novia. Ambos se encontraban en la plaza, habían encontrado una mesa vacía en el área de restaurants, así que decidieron comer algo. Bridgette se había quedado en la mesa esperando a su novio con las ensaladas.

_¿Desde cuándo como ensaladas? ¡Ni yo mismo lo sé!..._

- ¡Gracias! – agradeció la chica al rubio - ¡Hay que comer rápido! ¡Tengo algo que hacer!

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Geff alzando una ceja – ¿De nuevo una campaña? – la chica asentó en silencio, ya que tenía la boca llena - ¿Esta vez qué es?

- Contra la caza de Lémures en Madagascar – contestó tranquilamente.

_¡Háganme el favor! ¡¿Madagascar? ¡Pero si estamos en Canadá!_

- Al menos… ¿Esta vez estás segura de que los cazan de verdad?

- No – fue su respuesta – pero son una especie en peligro de extinción… ¡si fuera real no dejaría que esta injusticia siguiera!

_Amo a Bridgette, pero debo admitir que a veces está un poco… alterada. ¿Quién haría una campaña para "salvar" especies al otro lado del planeta?_

- ¡Geff!

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Me estás escuchando?

- No comprendo Bridg, ¿Por qué la necesidad de hacer eso?

- ¿Por qué? – parecía un poco ofendida – Geff, dime tú ¿Por qué no? ¿Crees que dejando pasar las cosas este planeta va a cambiar para mejor? ¡Claro que no!

- Pero ¿Eso qué importa?

- ¡Mucho! ¿En serio no me comprendes? ¡No quiero vivir en un mundo tan maltratado! ¡Si tú y yo queremos tener una vida normal, feliz y plena… ¿No crees que deberíamos hacer nuestra parte para cambiar el planeta?

_Bridg habla con tanta decisión que es difícil contradecir lo que ha dicho… de hecho tiene buenos puntos a su favor ¡Rayos! ¡Detesto cuando tiene razón! ¡Detesto que me haga cambiar de opinión! Y no solo con sus palabras, sino con su mirar, esa mirada dulce color miel siempre me convence de todo._

_Tal vez… después de todo si he cambiado… ¡y todo gracias a ella!_

**367 palabras.**

**¡Lo odio! (Trent x Courtney – amor)**

- ¡Lo odio!

_Odiar no es bueno… pero no tengo derecho de decir algo así…_

- ¡Enserio lo detesto! – dice la morena entre sollozos.

_Lo comprendo, ella no es la única…_

- ¡Duncan no es más que un canalla! – exclamó cada vez más fuerte, liberando su enojo por primera vez.

_¿Qué decirte en momentos así? En realidad no tengo palabras de aliento que te animen… no puedo pedirte que dejes de odiarlo, conozco las razones… aunque estoy seguro que aún así lo dirás._

- ¡Lo odio por ser un canalla! ¡Ese Duncan no era el mismo del que me enamore!... ¡Yo no me enamore de un cobarde! ¿O sí?

_Claro que sí, más que eso… te enamoraste de alguien que no supo valorarte, tu odias a Duncan pero yo también lo odio…_

- ¿Por qué me hizo esto?

- Es un cobarde – La morena se abraza al peli-negro con fuerza.

- Gracias por apoyarme – dice Courtney sollozando.

- Te quiero mucho Court – contestó Trent sin romper el abrazo - ¿Por qué odias a Duncan? Desahógate, no te hará bien quedarte con el enojo para ti sola – La morena vuelve a sollozar.

- ¡Lo odio por ponerme en ridículo frente a televisión nacional! ¡Lo odio por dejarme por esa chica gótica! ¡Lo odio por engañarme! – las lagrimas se intensificaron más - ¡Pero lo odio más por seguir enamorada de él! – con esa frase Trent agrega más fuerza al abrazo.

…_Y precisamente es por eso que yo lo odio también._

**257 palabras.**

**Alguien en quien confiar (Cody x Gwen – Fraternal)**

Todos se encontraban en el parque. El único sentado era Cody, con sus pies sobre el mismo asiento en el que se encontraba. Abrazaba sus rodillas y ocultaba el rostro en ellas.

- Cody… - susurró Courtney un poco preocupada, a pesar de que nunca mostraba su lado amable solía preocuparse por él o algún otro de sus amigos.

- Esta bien, ¡hay muchos otros peses en el río viejo! – trató de animarlo Geff, sin obtener éxito en lo absoluto.

- No puedes quedarte ahí para siempre – anunció Bridgette.

- Vamos viejo… ¡Es solo una chica! – dijo Trent despreocupado.

- Así es… no tiene importancia – trato Owen de que el castaño lo comprendiera.

- ¿Podrían dejarme solo? – murmuro sin dar la cara.

Sus amigos se encontraban preocupados, pero aún así obedecieron, no sabían qué hacer para ayudarlo… todos se alejaron… a excepción de alguien.

La chica gótica tenía una expresión de aburrimiento, aunque en el fondo sentía que se le partía el corazón de ver llorar a Cody ¿Por qué? Bueno, después de todo habían pasado tantas cosas juntos… Gwen veía a Cody como su pequeño hermano. Siempre la apoyaba, y hasta el momento Gwen sentía que nunca había hecho nada por Cody. Así que por eso no se iría de ahí. Quedándose ahí con él, a su lado.

- ¡Dije que quiero estar solo! – Gwen se quedó ahí estática. Sin saber qué hacer, no le gustaba para nada ver a ese chico, tan alegre y energético, llorando - ¡He dicho que te vayas! – gritó dándole la cara por fin, las lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro.

Gwen suavizó su mirada, nunca pensó que le partiría el corazón ver al menor llorar. No sabía qué hacer pero, en un auto reflejo se acercó y tomo a Cody con sorpresa con un cariñoso abrazo, sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Gwen? – el menor se encontraba entre apenado y confundido – pensé que no me querías ¿por qué me abrazas así? – y a su pregunta lo acompañó un ligero tono carmín en sus mejillas.

- No te quiero de la forma en que te gustaría – dijo sin separarse – pero te quiero como a mi hermano menor… y yo no pienso pedirte que dejes de llorar, llora todo lo que quieras, pero no te culpes por las tonterías de una chica que no supo apreciarte.

Y fue ahí en donde Cody correspondió al abrazo. Feliz de saber que, a pesar de ser hijo único, tenía a alguien en quien confiar.

**424 palabras.**

**Una oportunidad (Cody x Gwen – Amor)**

La chica gótica sostenía en sus manos un sobre rosa. Leyó su nombre en el espacio destinado al destinatario y suspiró. ¡Ese chico jamás se cansaría de insinuarse! ¿O sí? ¡Pero claro que no! Después de convivir con él en ese reality show podía decir con seguridad que Cody no se cansaría tan rápido.

Subió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta para que su hermano no la molestara. Y es que este ya se encontraba lleno de flores, tarjetas, chocolates y demás cosas que su pretendiente le había mandado varias ocasiones atrás.

Otro suspiro salió de sus labios azules y se dispuso a leer la dichosa carta. No tenía pensado aceptar a las suplicas del castaño, pero no sintió justo el romper la carta sin siquiera leerla. Después de todo Cody le dedicaba mucho tiempo, y leer no haría daño a nadie.

Esta carta, a diferencia del resto, no era larga. Por el contrario, unos pocos renglones…

_Gwen… sé que no te fue nada bien en tu relación con Trent, aún menos con Duncan, pero si tú decides darme una - SOLO UNA- oportunidad me harías el chico más feliz del mundo, y además te mostraría que a diferencia de ellos yo SI sabría valorarte, porque este amor que siento desde que nos conocimos – en la primer temporada – es un amor sincero, estoy seguro de eso._

La mirada de Gwen se suavizó, desvió su vista a todos los detalles que le castaño había tenido para con ella. Lo que acababa de leer en la carta realmente no necesitaba leerlo para saberlo, ella sabía que si Cody seguía insistiendo era porque lo que sentía por ella era algo legitimo.

Pero Gwen no lo quería como él quisiera, no sería justo para alguien con buen corazón hacerle algo como aceptar un amor que no podía corresponder… simplemente porque a pesar de estar saliendo con Duncan, nunca pudo olvidar a Trent.

Su mirada volvió a bajar para leer las líneas que no había leído aún.

_Estaré cenando hoy a las 7:00 en el restaurant 'elegants' por favor, reconsidera el poder salir conmigo e independientemente de lo que decidas, yo estaré esperando ahí._

Frunció los labios y se recargó en la pared. Cody siempre fue sincero con ella, y ahora que lo pensaba, realmente esperaba poder encontrar al chico ideal que no la hiciera sufrir. ¿Por qué no darle esa oportunidad a Cody? Después de todo el chico la había ayudado con Trent y tenía su confianza… Tal vez darle una oportunidad no fuera tan malo.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Observó su reloj en la muñeca y al darse cuenta de la hora toma su abrigo y sale corriendo de la casa rumbo a dicho restaurant.

**456 palabras.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Net:<em>** Bien, hasta aquí llegamos.

Debo decir que el Alejandro x Heather me gustó escribirlo, no sé que tan buen resultado halla obtenido (Es decir, no soy nadie para decir que mis trabajos son buenos xD me sentiría muy narcicista afirmando algo así) Pero espero que sea pasable :)

El Geff x Bridgette... no creo que halla mucho que aclarar ¿O sí?

El Trent x Courtney (Amor), debo admitirlo... ¡Me gusta esa pareja xD! Es tan linda... aunque también se parecen, pero de alguna manera si me agrada verlos juntos xD

Los dos Cody x Gwen... me encantó escribir ambos *0* No muchos escriben fics sobre Cody, mucho menos CxG T-T Que son mi tercer pareja favorita (?) Aunque lo duden xD Me parece super lindo Cody ^^ Espero que a ustedes también les halla gustado.

Me despido, si quieren dar una idea de alguna pareja será bienvenida, pero desde ya les digo que es posible que me tarde en escribirlo (De por sí a Tobi le vengo debiendo un fic de Ezekiel desde hace un tiempo U^^) Así que están advertidos D; Tampoco es seguro que valla a escribirlo con el solo hecho de que me lo sugieran, ese aspecto yo lo aviso. Bien, tengo que irme apurada :S nos leemos!^^


	2. Viñetas

_**Disclaimer:**_ Es un hecho, Total drama series (Toda la saga!). Fue creado por dos mentes maravillosas que me hicieron reir, gritar, emocionarme y hasta llorar (?) Ok, exagero .-. (Ya conocen esa historia, lo referente a llorar xD) El punto es que les pertenece unicamente a Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch, yo soy solo una loca fan que nunca ha perdido nada por soñar, así que simplemente sigue haciendolo.

**Defectos (Alejandro x Courtney)**

Courtney tenía demasiados defectos. Alejandro era capaz de enumerar una larga lista con ellos.

Mandona. Courtney parecía estar acostumbrada a que otros hicieran siempre lo que ella pedía, era divertido verla reñir con quién se le enfrentara. Pero en realidad ¿Qué pasaría cuando alguien la retara? Alejandro no había querido quedarse con la duda, y a pesar de que las cosas no salieron a favor de la morena a ella no pareció importarle en lo absoluto ¿Será solo por tratarse de él? ¿Courtney en serio pensaba en no relacionarse con él de ningún modo?

Histérica. Si algo había quedado claro para Alejandro era no interponerse frente a la furia de Courtney, podía ser peligrosa si quería. Sobre todo tratándose de él.

Caprichosa. Frente a las cámaras solo parecía enojarse lo "normal" por no ganar. Nadie la conocía de verdad detrás de estas, la morena se la pasaba lamentándose con "Quién sabe quién" por teléfono. A pesar de eso la expresión de Courtney al lamentarse no era la de alguien como Heather o Justin… Alejandro se preguntaba qué tan cierto sería su enojo, o en otros casos ¿Qué era lo que realmente la había hecho enojar?

Egoísta. Courtney nunca compartía sus cosas, no con él. Compartía secretos con Brifgette, compartía varias cosas con sus amigas pero… ¿Cuándo se dignó a compartir algo con él? ¡Nunca! El chico no pedía mucho, tal vez por lo único que podría llegar a desfallecer por obtener era un toque de sus labios. Poco le importaba el dinero de alguna de las temporadas – en realidad si le importaba pero a veces había cosas más importantes – todo lo que quería de Courtney era por lo menos un simple beso.

¡Así es! Courtney tenía demasiados defectos… Alejandro no podía evitar preguntarse él porque se había enamorado de ella.

¿Cómo es que esa chica era tan Egoísta en no querer compartir su tiempo con él? ¿Por qué se ponía histérica cada vez que le robaba un beso? ¿Por qué intentaba darle órdenes? ¿Por qué lo alejaba de él cuando no había tenido ni una sola oportunidad de demostrarle que realmente sentía afecto hacia ella?

¿Por qué la morena no se podía enamorar de él? Alejandro no era de los que se enamoraran… no antes de conocerla, cuando esto sucedió pequeñas cosas como estas comenzaron a cambiar.

¿Sería culpa de Duncan? El punk le había roto el corazón, así que esa era una opción posible… no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba por la mente de Courtney. Desde el incidente siempre parecía vestir un disfraz, disfrazando su dolor al ver a Duncan junto a Gwen, disfrazando su debilidad de pensar en volver a amar de nuevo, disfrazando todas sus virtudes alejando así a los demás.

Es cierto que Courtney podía ser mandona, egoísta, histérica, malcriada, gruñona… ¡Todos tienen defectos! Pero así como Courtney está llena de ellos también tiene sus virtudes. Se preocupa de las personas que ama, es detallista, determinada… ¡La chica ideal para él! Y si algo era seguro esto era que Alejandro conseguiría el corazón de Courtney sin importarle lo que tuviera que hacer.

**517 palabras.**

**Novios (Justin x Couerney)**

Courtney se encontraba recargada de manera casual en un poste de luz, esperando a que su _novio_ llegara a encontrarse con ella. Observó el reloj de su celular, faltaban 10 minutos para la hora acordada.

Levantó la vista y lo que vio la dejó sin palabras. Se dice que el mundo es demasiado pequeño, pero ¿Qué estaban haciendo Duncan y Gwen caminando frente a ella? Ellos pasaron de largo, al parecer no la reconocieron. Courtney no quería verlos, pero no resistió el impulso de hacerlo.

Ambos se agarraban de la mano, y se miraban fijamente a los ojos, de repente sucedió. Pararon su paso, dejaron de hablar y se miraron fijamente, terminaron juntando sus labios en un leve beso, en donde parecía haber _amor_.

Courtney apartó la vista dolida y les dio la espalda, evitando las posibilidades de ser reconocida por alguno de ello. Su vista bajó al piso aunque realmente no veía nada. La joven se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Verdadero amor, ¿acaso Courtney no se lo había profesado? Ella en efecto aún extrañaba a Duncan, ella siempre lo había amado, ¿Había sido error suyo? Posiblemente, tal vez nunca se lo demostró como lo hace Gwen en estos tiempos. Tal vez ella no había nacido para _amar_ a alguien.

- Olvídalo – prácticamente era una orden de su _nuevo novio_.

- ¿Disculpa? – se llevó las manos a la cadera indignada por la orden.

- No me hagas esto – susurró un poco cabizbajo - ¿Por qué te aprovechas de mi situación?

- ¿Tu situación? – preguntó la morena sin comprenderlo del todo.

- Eres la única chica por la que realmente he tenido que luchar, normalmente todo el mundo cae desmayado cuando me ve. Eres impresionante porque nunca caíste en mis inigualables encantos – comenzó a monologuear.

- Justin – susurró un poco culpable, pensando en que solo hacía sufrir a Justin.

- Por favor – la abrazó – yo si te amo, quiero que me des la oportunidad de sacar a ese canalla de tu mente – pidió.

Courtney no sabía qué hacer, sabía que sería difícil hacerlo pero también sabía que debía, definitivamente se olvidaría de Duncan y… ¿Por qué no? Darle un oportunidad a Justin, ese chico que ha hecho mucho para llamar su atención, ese chico que la ha apoyado cuando nadie más quiso hacerlo, ese chico que no deja de decirle que la ama, ahora la pregunta es ¿Será cierto?

Sintió que Justin la abrazaba solamente por los hombros, y comenzaron a caminar a su auto y en cuanto llegaron el moreno abrió la puerta del vehículo. Justo cuando Courtney iba a entrar, Justin se interpuso y asomó la cabeza en el interior, dejando a Courtney confundida y un poco molesta, aunque sabía que no debía esperar otra cosa de él.

La sorpresa se hizo presente cuando lo vio salir del vehículo con una gran ramo de flores blancas.

- Hermosas flores para una hermosa chica – compuso cediéndole el ramo.

- No debiste – dijo aún dentro del shock que la acción le había provocado.

- Hace tiempo debía agradecerte la oportunidad de salir contigo – le contestó – aunque me decía a mi mismo que no había nada que agradecer, después de todo era obvio que ni tú podías resistirte a esta belleza – le dijo posando de varias maneras. La morena suspiró antes de contestar.

- ¡Entra la auto y llévame a mi casa antes de que me arrepienta de lo de _novios_! – ordenó antes de entrar al auto dando un fuerte portazo.

Justin sonrió, a pesar de su carácter, Courtney le parecía divertida, y era una chica bastante impresionante e increíble. Definitivamente no podía pensara en el porqué de que el delincuente la haya dejado de lado. Y de lo más feliz, entró al automóvil y tomó rumbo a la casa de su novia.

**643 palabras.**

**Invitada a una fiesta (Gwen x Geff)**

Escondo mi rostro entre mis brazos. Sentada en un callejón obscuro y con gotas de agua cayendo desde el cielo. Mi maquillaje se encuentra corrido y mi cabello mojado y desarreglado.

- ¡Gwen! – escucho un grito de Geff, ¿Cómo puede ser que me encontrara aquí? - ¡Gwen ¿qué haces aquí?

- Disfruto de la lluvia – digo tratando de sonar sarcástica o enojada, pero mi voz cortada creo que no logra su cometido.

El silencio se forma, mi amigo se encuentra de pie frente a mí y yo con la cabeza baja sin querer verlo a los ojos.

_Llegué a la casa de Geff y la fiesta ya había comenzado, era algo demasiado escandaloso pero ¿Qué importaba eso? Ya estaba ahí, en la entrada y los chicos que se encontraban cerca me habían visto, no hace falta aclarar el hecho de que todo el mundo se sorprendió. Por primera vez había asistido a una fiesta y ahora no había marcha atrás._

_- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – me preguntó la líder de porristas._

_- Aunque te cueste trabajo digerirlo con tu minúsculo cerebro, Geff me invitó – Le contesté fríamente, no iba a dejar que la chica se metiera conmigo – si me disculpas no vine aquí a pelear con alguien que tiene cerebro de maní._

_- Un minuto Darcketa – se interpuso en mi camino – No dejare que entres, no tienes derecho a arruinar nuestras fiestas._

_- Sí – secundó una amiga suya – Aunque pensándolo mejor… tal vez Geff tenga preparada alguna sorpresa._

_- No me quedaré en este lugar – dije simplemente, traté de avanzar pero otra de sus amigas me siguió y cuando se hubo acercado a mí me estrelló en el pecho un enorme pedazo de pastel._

_- ¿Aún quieres entrar? – preguntó cínica la líder de las porristas, todo el mundo comenzó a burlarse de mí._

_Aunque sus burlas nunca me hubieran importado, ver a todos esos chicos superficiales reírse de mí era duro. Por más que intente retener mis lágrimas no lo logré. Entonces salió Geff de la casa, viéndome con cara de lástima ¡Como odio esa expresión! Me sentí más miserable que nunca._

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a formar un camino por mis mejillas, no lo soporte más y cubriendo mi rostro con las manos salí corriendo, no sabía a dónde me dirigía. Corrí desesperadamente entre las calles y me escondí en este callejón obscuro en el que se supone nadie debería encontrarme._

Geff se agacha en cuclillas para estar a mi nivel, me toma lentamente del mentón y preocupado me ve a los ojos.

- Está lloviendo Gwen… te enfermaras.

- Eso no debería importarte – le digo con la vista llorosa.

- Pero me importa.

- ¿Por qué te importaría?

- Eres mi amiga… ¡no! ¡tú me importas más que cualquier amigo!

Otro silencio se formó, esta vez solo nos miramos a los ojos, sus ojos azules preocupados no se desviaban de los míos en ningún momento… él comenzó a acercarse a mí lentamente y sin llegar a separar nuestras miradas nuestros labios se juntaron en un dulce beso.

- Tú me importas mucho – me confesó una vez que se rompió el beso – porque te quiero.

La única razón por la que había asistido a esa estúpida fiesta era él. En ese momento me hubiera gustado poder decírselo… pero no pude. Me abrazó de forma tierna y me llevó a su auto. Es extraño, pero a pesar de ser bastante distinto a mí, creo que yo también lo quiero.

**592 palabras.**

_**Net:**_ Bien,he aquí las viñetas que hice :3 Ha decir verdad creo que el JxC no es tan malo... simplemente detesto que Justin tenga esa personalidad. Pero un hecho, si he de elegir prefiero a muchos antes que a Justin xD

El Alejandro/Courtney, no siento que hagan mala pareja (¿Ustedes que creen? Sé que todos tenemos distintas opiniones y este es un espacio libre para opinar :)) por último el Geff/Gwen me pareció tierno xD Es que por alguna razón esa pareja me ha llamado la atención desde el episodio de TDI en donde fueron encadenados (Uno de mis episodios favoritos si he de aclarar), simplemente quise escribir una versión de lo que pasaría si Geff verdaderamente invitara a Gwen a una fiesta.

Si llegaste hasta aquí... ¡Gracias por leer! ¿Me dejas un review? Comentarios, sujerencias o criticas constructivas :) las peticiones que ya me dejaron, me dio por escribirlas (Un Noah x Courtney, un centric de Ezekiel y un Cody x Courtney, me pidieron un Justin x Courtney el cualya tenía escrito y por eso subí ahora :D) simplemente tendran que esperar, ya que ando apurada con el final de semestre.


End file.
